1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a transporting apparatus that transports a medium and to a recording apparatus that is provided with the transporting apparatus.
2. Related Art
As an example of a recording apparatus, there is an ink jet printer that performs printing by ejecting ink onto a medium such as roll paper. Among such printers, there is a printer in which a support member and a heater are arranged along a transport path extending from a recording unit, which performs printing, to a point where the printed sheet (roll paper) is wound. The support member has a curved support surface that applies tension to the sheet. The heater heats and dries a printed surface of the sheet. Moreover, the support member contributes to transmitting the heat of the heater to the sheet and to stretching out wrinkles of the sheet to be wound (see JP-A-2012-139822, for example).
It is preferable that, not limited to when the sheet is heated by the heater and when the sheet is wound, the sheet be transported while an appropriate tension is applied thereto so as to prevent wrinkles from forming. However, when the sheet is guided with a curved support surface, the sheet comes into sliding contact with the support surface and is charged with static electricity. Accordingly, there are cases in which the sheet sticks to the support surface causing the transportation of the sheet to become slowed down. Moreover, when transportation of the sheet, whose transportation has slowed down, is continued, the sheet becomes deflected, becomes lifted up from the support surface, and comes into contact with the members arranged along the transport path; accordingly, there is a concern that the printing surface may become damaged.
The above problem is not limited to printers that perform printing by ejecting ink onto roll paper but is a problem that is generally common among transporting apparatuses that transport a medium and recording apparatuses that are provided with such a transporting apparatus.